poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Quarantine Adventures/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Quarentine Adventures story begins at Ireland Natalie Breez: Looks like, this is Ireland. Mark Surge: Connor's home realm. Yumi Ishiyama: This is cool. Wolverine (X-Men Evolution): Looks like, if we're gonna solve this mystery, we need a plan. Blaze: Connor, is there a way to solve this mystery? Connor Lacey: I have a plan, but it's gonna be tricky. Lacey explained the plan. Meanwhile, at the secret underground factory Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Friends, today, we will end President Michael D Higgins's reign, and destroy the Irelanders. Earth Elementor: Great! Zarc: Finally. Courtley Jester: Yeah. X.A.N.A.: Capital. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Tell your followers to be ready. Coredegon: Uh, Linda? Just one question. How do you... (HESITATES) We plan on takin' down Michael and the Irelanders in the same day? Infinite: For once, I gotta agree with the Mechtagan. It ain't gonna be easy. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Yes, I know. Which is precisely why I have brought in some help. And here it comes now. Parasite: (ROARS) Razenoid: Parasite! (EXCLAIMS) Look out! Comin' through! Professor Mortum: Watch it! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: (SIGHS). He's not going to infect you, Razenoid. Mag Mel: Yes. Gorma's Rage Virus is reserved for a more human target. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: You know what to do, Gorma. Gorma: And do it, I will. Razenoid: (SHUDDERS) Is he gone yet? Air Elementor: Yeah. Now get down. (Starscream (PWT) GRUNTS) Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: The TMNT foolishly celebrate today as the day they defeated the Foot. But soon it will be known as the day they returned. And stopped Michael and the Irelanders once and for all. (LAUGHS EVILLY) at Macdonagh Junction Shopping Centre, Connor and the Irelanders are outside and are clear of the plan Connor Lacey: Everyone clear of the plan? Irelanders nod their heads. Then, inside of the shopping centre Linda Ryan: Welcome back, Ireland, to a very special live episode of the Child Hunter. Today I, Linda Ryan, have summoned Connor's friends from the tournament and the Irelanders' journey to place a trap for Connor and get him home to never again run away from home. Connor Lacey: Hello, Linda. I'm ready to head home. Linda Ryan: Looks like, my greatest hunt ends here. there's some clatter from T.K. Maxx Linda Ryan: Stay here. Ryan searches the shop, then she found the zombies infected with a Rage Virus Rage-Infected Zombies: as they saw Linda Ryan and chased her Ryan screams as she runs out of the shop and into the car park Linda Ryan: If something isn't done and fast, we may ''all ''be infected! gasps Linda Ryan: In case I get killed or infected, I have this message for President Michael D Higgins. There's only one thing can stop this infection, and that's... Antidote paper. That's right, Mr. President. Please sign the antidote paper, as you soon as you can get to this address. as the zombies got in the car Or all of Ireland will be infected! Screams screaming President Michael D Higgins: Hang on, Linda! The antidote paper's on the way! back at the shopping centre Gengar (Pokemon: Mystery Dungeons): And cut, we're in a commercial. Professor Mortum: Okay. We want Linda bandaged up in the next scene. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Perfect. My plan is working perfectly. at the cafe Ben: She's gone. Connor Lacey: Now's our chance to look for clues. barking Saoirse: I think, I can hear some barking coming from the store. Connor Lacey: I know that store. It's Dunnes Stores. Me and my mammy go there most of the time. Sally Carrera: Then, let's get the dog. Maxwell McGrath: And we'll analyze it for clues. dog barked at them when they arrived at the Dunnes Stores' bakery Flint Lockwood: Anyone here have a doggie bone? Raven Queen: Nope. But, I have the next big thing. (Summons a sleeping apple) Catch boy! rabbid dog catches the apple and bites it all and it fell asleep Rayne Martinez: Perfect. Now, let's take it to be analyzed. at the car park Agent K: This must be the spot, where Linda was attacked. Sorrel's Lucario: the aura for Linda Ryan Growls Sorrel: Guys, over here! Briar Beauty: There's Linda! Talia: She doesn't look so good. Lucas Wanson: Those zombies must've hurt her bad. head dropped and oil came out Chikorita: Yikes! She's bleeding... Oil? Thor (Avengers Assemble (2013): What? Songbird: How..? White Tiger: That's not Linda Ryan. That's a robot disguised as Linda Ryan! Iron-Spider: We gotta report this to Connor at once. the team came together at the cafe spot of the shopping center Connor Lacey: We got the dog named Max. Sam Sparks: And it has a rage-virus-infested parasite in him. Natalie Breez: Maybe it has something to do with the quaza from the planet Quatros, the stolen Hero Factory plans, the Connect-Tek, the Turbo energy and the DNA of the dinosaurs. Jimi Stringer: But the thing is why? back with Linda Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Soon all of Ireland and the Earth will entirely subcome to us. Thanks to my plan, planetary conquest is on schedule. The president of Ireland is a fool who will unwittingly give his continent to my rule. With an army of Foot Nindroids powered up by Connect-Tek, the Turbo energy and the quaza from the planet Quatros and Connor's Realm Crystal at my thrawl, all of the 16 realms will be ours. Terrorax: I can't wait to defeat the Irelanders. back with the Irelanders C.Y.T.R.O.: Connor, don't look now. Brent: But it looks like, Max the parasite-rage-virus-infested dog is waking up! growls and started to bite Connor, but something inside of Connor glowed and countered the Rage Virus and turned it into a Friendship Anti-Virus Rayne Martinez: Connor! Are you alright? Connor Lacey: I don't feel any different. Do I feel any different? B.O.B.: He looks okay to me. Cedar Wood: Maybe it's a dud. Dr. Cockroach: Or maybe... Connor's body and gasps Of course! Connor, how can the Rage Virus infect a person when there's more than one friendship in your bonds of friendship that makes it to weak to infect? Connor Lacey: So, you guys are saying? Detective Pikachu: Yes, Cons. Amanda Blackstone: The bonds of friendship in your blood contained a antidote! Papa Smurf: If we can get the antivirus out of the parasite... The Irelanders and their adventure allies: We can use it to cure the rest of the zombies and destroy the Rage Virus! Connor Lacey: Let's cure the population. the president arrived Michael D Higgins: Linda! Are you alright? Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: (hoarsely) Yes, I'm alright. Here's the antidote paper. All you have to do is to sign your name on it and the zombies will be gone. Michael D Higgins: Right. (Signs his name on the paper) What happened to Connor Lacey and his friends, the Irelanders? Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: (hoarsely) I'm afraid, the Irelanders are gone. They were infected. Connor Lacey: Better check your camera again, Linda. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: What the heck?! Uh, I mean... (Hoarsely) What the heck? Madeline Hatter: Tell them the truth, Linda. Rayne Martinez/Tempestra: You tried to infect Connor, infected the people of Ireland and hired the villains we faced so that you can rule the 16 realms. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: (Hoarsely) What? Ridiculous, nonsense, sir. They're obviously lying. President Michael D Higgins: Yes, obviously lying. Smurfette: Then, how did you explain this? (Tores off the antidote part and shows a presidential sign instead) Michael D Higgins: What is the meaning of this? Preston Stormer: President Higgins, Linda planned to overthrone you with the villains we faced, the Foot Nindroids and this Rage Virus! President Michael D Higgins: (Stammering) What? Linda Ryan? You, you traitor! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Mr President, all this can be explained. President Michael D Higgins: Guards! Arrest Linda Ryan at once! Linda Ryan: I don't think so, sir. Foot Empire, attack! Nova (Ultimate Spider-Man): Foot Empire? Loki (Marvel): You can't win this time, Irelanders! villains of Marvel Ultimate Spider-Man, Avengers Assemble (2013) and Guardians of the Galaxy (2015) appeared with the other villains and started to attack the Irelanders, but the people who have turned on Linda Ryan helped the Irelanders Civilian #1: We'll help you! Connor Lacey: Thanks, people of Ireland. Let's do it, guys! The Irelanders: Right! Connor Lacey: (Hits Ultimatrix) (Connor Lacey transforms into Swampfire) Swampfire: Swampfire! Avengers: Avengers assemble! Miles Callisto: Mission Force One... Mission Force One: Let's get the job done! Iris (Lolirock): Iris, Princess of Ephedia! Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! Talia: Talia, Princess of Xeris! Carissa: Carissa, Princess of Calix! Lyna: Lyna, Princess of Borealis! D-Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, brawl! Dan, Gunz, Shun: Baku Sky Raider, jump! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, stand! Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson and Jessica Herleins: Elemental powers flow, Gormiti Lords of Nature go! Toby Tripp: Powers of the Sea! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Sea) Nick Tripp: Strength of the Stone! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Lucas Wanson: Force of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Jessica Herleins: Deminion of the Wind! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Yuya Sakaki: Turn up the heat, Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neos, Stardust Dragon, Number 39: Utopia, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Decode Talker and Firewall Dragon. Aster Phoenix: Destiny End Dragoon and Destiny HERO - Dystopia, rise! Alexis Rhodes: Come on out to play, Cyber Blader and Cyber Angel Vrash! Crow Hogan: Blackwing Armor Master, Black-Winged Dragon, Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower take flight! Jack Atlas: Turn on the heat, Red Dragon Archfiend and Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Kite Tenjo: Shine on, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Team Turbo: Go, Team Turbo! Maxwell McGrath and Steel: Go, Turbo! Maxwell McGrath: Armor! Steel: Prime! Rayne Martinez: Go, Turbo! Rain Storm! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Go, Turbo! Tiger! C.Y.T.R.O.: Go, Turbo! Wrecking Ball! Team Voltron: Form Voltron! D-power: Bio-merge Digivolution. Henry, Rika, Ryo and Takato: Bio-merge Activate! Terriermon: Terriermon bio-merge to... MegaGargomon: MegaGargomon! Renamon: Renamon bio-merge to... Sakuyamon: Sakuyamon. Guilmon: Guilmon bio-merge to... Gallantmon: Gallantmon! Cyberdramon: Cyberdramon bio-merge to... Justimon: Justimon! All 6 Digidestined: Execute! Spirit Evolution! Agunimon: Rahh! Hah! Hah! Agunimon! Beetlemon: Rarrr--uh! Beetlemon! Kazemon: Hyaaah--mm! Kazemon! Kumamon: Hah, uup! Ha ha! Kumamon! a peace sign Lowemon: Hah--uhh! Lowemon! Lobomon: Hyuh! Huh! Huh! Lobomon! The DATS: DNA Charge! Overdive! Agumon (Data Squad): Agumon double warp digivole to... Gaomon: Gaomon double warp digivole to... Lalamon: Lalamon double warp digivole to... Falcomon: Falcomon double warp digivole to... Shinegreymon: Shinegreymon! Miragegoagamon: Miragegoagamon! Rosemon (Data Squad): Rosemon! Ravemon: Ravemon! Jeremy Belpois: Activating Lyoko armor. Armor, Aelita. Armor, Odd. Armor, Ulrich. Armor, Yumi. Armor, William. Engage! Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Tikki, spots on! Dupain-Cheng transforms into Ladybug Adrien Agreste: Plagg, claws out! Agreste transforms into Cat Noir Chloé Bourgeois: Pollen, stingers out! Bourgeois transforms into Queen Bee Alya Césaire: Trixx, let's pounce! Césaire transforms into Rena Rouge Nino Lahiffe: Wayzz, shells up! Lahiffe transforms into Carapace Yumi Ishiyama: Let's get them! begins Swampfire: into his ultimate form Ultimate Swampfire: Ultimate Swampfire! The traitor is ours! Come on, Irelanders! Civilian #2: We'll them off, while you do that. Irelanders battled against Linda Ryan the Shredderette Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: You can't win! Ultimate Swampfire: Yes, we will! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Oh please. What exactly are you going to do to stop me? I have my villain army and you have nothing! Not even your daddy or your siblings, not since I took them out. Ultimate Swampfire: What? Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Now, all right… I know that sounds bad. [in rage, Ultimate Swampfire fires multiple fireball shots at Linda Who in the heck do you think you are? Ultimate Swampfire: furious You killed my father and my siblings!!! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: So what if I did? You still have nothing! Wolverine (X-Men Evolution): Wrong! Raven Queen: He has us! Yumi Ishiyama: And friendship has made him the leader of the Irelanders. Irelanders: Yeah! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Laughs Gee. The gang really is all together! Laughs Now, stand aside. Connor has tried to interfere with my plans one too many times already! He needs to be done with! an energy ball at the Irelanders, but the Irelanders have blocked it by the Ultimatrix glowing Ultimate Swampfire: It's time to take friendship to a new level! Swampfire transformed to his Friendship form Friendship Ultimate Swampfire: Friendship Ultimate Swampfire! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: No matter what you are, I'll still be able to take you down! Friendship Ultimate Swampfire: We'll see about that! ShineGreymon's voice Glorious Burst! Glorious Burst attack strikes Linda down Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I'll get you for that! Friendship Ultimate Swampfire: We'll see about that! Max Taylor's voice Lightning Strike! Lightning Strike attack strikes Linda down and she surrendered Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I give! cheering Police officer: Linda Ryan, you have the right to remain silent. the courtroom Judge: Has the jury reached a verdict? Jury: Guilty! Connor Lacey: Let me do it, Your Honor. Linda Ryan, for your crimes against Ireland, you and your followers, including Emer Walsh and the Rehabcare followers, except Tom and Claire, are banished from Ireland to the Outlands of Africa. Linda Ryan: Fine. But, you haven't seen the last of me. Judge: For your reward for uncovering the truth, your mother is free to go. Release her. Connor Lacey: Mammy! Mai Lacey: Oh, Connor. Ever since you won that tournament, I knew that someday you would, you know, save the Earth from Linda's takeover. Connor Lacey: Thank you. But it wasn't just me, Mammy. I have a lot of help from my friends, the Irelanders. Thor (Avengers Assemble (2013): I'm just glad, we solved the mystery. Raven Queen: Yeah. Zoe Drake: Still, I can't get the feeling that we've forgot something. back at the Shopping Centre Parasite: (Coos as it saw nanite-infested robot and going to possess it) Nanite-infested robot: all of the parasite's nanites and evolves into the Cyber Shredder while the parasite is screeching The Cyber Shredder: Agh! I live! maniacally